Ship Captain
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units A Ship Captain is the commanding officer of a Starship. The title applies to all sorts of ships, from transport vessels all the way up to star dreadnaughts. The title of Ship Captain is independent of actual rank, and it's just as possible for a commander to hold the title as it is for an admiral. On the deck of a ship, the captain is the ultimate authority of the vessel (Unless, of course, Darth Vader happens to be on board). Ship Captain Encounters A Ship Captain is not much without a ship, and thus encounters featuring these characters ought to include a ship of at least Colossal (Frigate) size. Smaller vessels, including personal transports and shuttles, might also have Ship Captains, but these are typically pilots with the title to reflect their authority and are in no way in the same class as the Ship Captains described here. A Ship Captain commands the entire crew and support pilots of his or her ship, and might be responsible for hundreds if not thousands of subordinates. Falling under the Ship Captain's authority are any special forces such as ground assault teams, scouts, and secondary vessels accompanying the captain's ship, though each of these smaller ships have their own captains as well. In addition to the main vessel, most ships under the command of these characters also include a number of Starfighters. The Ship Captain does not pilot one of these craft except in the most unusual circumstances, but he does command them from the deck of his ship, transmitting tactical information to his forces in response to developments. Ship Captains attain fame or infamy in equal numbers. The mere names of some of the more successful Imperial Captains can inspire fear in their enemies, and cause opposing admirals to adjust their tactics based on the reputation of the foe they oppose. Ship Captain Statistics (CL 13) Medium Soldier 3/Scoundrel 7/Officer 3 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '+8; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 25 Will Defense: 27; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 71, Damage Threshold: 25 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Vibrodagger +13 (2d4+6) 'Melee: 'Vibrodagger +8 (2d4+6) and Vibrodagger +8 (2d4+6) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +13 (3d6+6) '''Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '+13 '''Attack Options: 'Coordinated Attack, Double Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), [[Hyperdriven|'''Hyperdriven]], Melee Defense, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, [[Spacehound|'Spacehound']], [[Starship Raider|'Starship Raider']], Stellar Warrior, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Battle Analysis, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Tough as Nails Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 11, Charisma 13 'Talents: Battle Analysis, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Hyperdriven, Spacehound, Starship Raider, Stellar Warrior, Tough as Nails 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Coordinated Attack, Double Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Melee Defense, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Training (Persuasion), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Knowledge (Tactics) +18, Mechanics +13, Perception +11, Persuasion +12, Pilot +13, Use Computer +13 'Possessions: 'Vibrodagger, Blaster Pistol in Holster, Code Cylinder, comlink (Short-Range), Uniform, Rank Insignia, Capital Ship Category:Variable